


Keep You Like an Oath

by MorningOwl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, Destruction of First Order property, Established Relationship, F/M, Hux in Lipstick, Implied Past DarkPilot, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Pining, Power Couple, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's well known in the First Order that General Hux and Captain Phasma make the most powerful couple. Even Kylo Ren sees that. But he doesn't care about what the two do together.</p>
<p>Until he finds himself falling for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Me Without You

Hux’s reputation on the Finalizer proceeded him. Even the Knights knew that. Snoke didn’t need to brief Kylo Ren at all. Ren knew he was going on a ship with the best the First Order could offer.

The Finalizer wasn’t the only thing, though. Hux was also in control of Starkiller base, the weapon that would make Ren’s grandfather proud. While the Death Star was powerful, it was nothing compared to the destruction that could be caused by Starkiller. Ren had little to do with the planning and construction of the beautiful weapon, but the Supreme Leader decided it was best if the Master of the Knights of Ren was on the base. To rule with it’s already established, decorated leader.

Except Ren wouldn’t have power over the base. Snoke declined to mention it, but Ren had nowhere near the reputation of the General. The General, and his girlfriend.

The only thing rivaling Hux’s reputation was the notoriety of his relationship. Sitting at his right hand was the most powerful captain of the Stormtrooper program. Few had seen her face, but her armor was enough to strike fear into the hearts of emperors. Vastly powerful in her own right, she had the reputation of keeping her recruits in a strict line, and always being willing to administer reconditioning. Technically, Ren had more power than her, but he knew that wasn’t true in practice. Her relationship had given her as much command as Hux.

The three of them would be some of the most powerful people in the galaxy. But as long as General Hux and Captain Phasma stayed together, Ren had no chance.

This didn’t bother Kylo Ren in the slightest. He wasn’t after the power or the glory. He was there to continue in on his grandfather’s path. Armies aided him, but the power he sought didn’t come from commanding others. All he needed was the Supreme Leader to help guide him on the path to the dark side. In Ren’s mind, the General and Captain could fuck their way to the top, as long as they left Ren alone.

~

Ren’s shuttle arrived at about 1500 hours. The trip from the citadel where his Master ruled was quick, much to Ren’s dismay. He wanted to prolong the trip as much as possible. Ren wanted nothing more than to just get on the Finalizer, go to his room, and begin his mission, but the First Order insisted on pomp and circumstance. He had to have dinner with General Hux, and then he could really start on finding the map to Skywalker. It was an unnecessary formality in Ren’s mind, but the Master of the Knights of Ren had to have some semblance of manners. Angering the First Order would not earn him any friends.

The door opened to his shuttle, and he walked out in the dissipating steam from his ship. Stormtroopers lined his path out, all in perfect form. Ren had seen troopers before, plenty of them, but compared to Phasma’s, they looked like Resistance slobs. These stormtroopers didn’t have a thing out of place. Even their gazes were straight ahead, perfectly focused. It was a sight to behold.

And at the end of the line, their Captain stood. Ren wasn’t even near her and he understood where she got her reputation. Her chrome armor was perfectly polished. Ren could use her as a mirror. A long black cape hung around her neck and off one shoulder, a stripe of red giving her the only color on her intimidating outfit. A blaster in her hand completed the image of power and terror.

“Captain Phasma, I presume.” Ren stopped right in front of her. She gave a curt nod, her mask hiding any facial expressions she might have had.

“Lord Ren,” was her only greeting. “Welcome aboard the Finalizer.”

“I see where you’ve gained your reputation, Captain. These men are exceptionally trained.” Ren had practiced these formalities, but his tone came out much harsher than he intended. It was one thing to have Snoke tell him what to say and how to say it. It was another thing to be faced with the recipient of mostly empty compliments.

Phasma took a second to respond, as if she was deciding if his words were genuine. “I thank you, sir.”

Before she could get another word in, the doors to the hanger opened. Both Phasma and Ren turned to look at who entered. Phasma only broke form for a second, a far shorter time then Ren expected when he saw who walked through the doors.

He was shorter than the two in masks, but just as intimidating. He had a large coat on his shoulders, and walked like he was going to dispatch an army at any second. But what caught Ren was how stunning the man was. He was sharp lines, fitted clothes, and the brightest red hair Ren had ever seen. Ren was glad he was behind a mask; he didn’t know if he could have kept his composure without it. Simply put, the man was stunning.

“I trust your journey went well,” the man said, stopping by Phasma and Ren.

“General Hux, I presume?” Hux seemed to glare, possibly at Ren’s lack of response to his statement, possibly because his face was a permanent glare. He eventually gave a curt nod, obviously trying to control a scowl. Being the only one not behind a mask, he was clearly at a disadvantage.

“You’re invited to dinner tonight, if you’re not too tired, Ren.” It didn’t escape Kylo’s notice that Hux dropped the ‘Lord’.

“The trip was short. I’ll make sure to be there.” This time Ren caught sight of Hux’s scowl.

Phasma was the one to speak next. “I’ll escort you to your chambers, Lord Ren.”

~

Kylo couldn’t wear his mask to dinner, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his hood up. Granted, he thought there would be more in attendance at the dinner, but it was just Ren and Hux. Phasma stood at the door with two other stormtroopers, but otherwise, there were no other people in the room. Ren preferred to keep his face hidden, hence the hood, but now he wasn’t so sure. He wanted Hux to see him, for some reason he couldn’t make sense of.

Hux had taken off the large coat, but still wore his uniform. His hair was slicked back, giving Ren full view of his face. Ren certainly didn’t mind looking at the man’s face.

“I assume everything has been going smoothly so far?” Hux asked. He was the image of politeness, but Ren could tell it was just a show. It was a pity he couldn’t read the man’s mind without being caught. He would love to see what Hux was thinking.

“Yes.” Ren replied. His eyes flicked up to Phasma. He didn’t understand why she wasn’t dining with them. She was the girlfriend of the highest officer on the ship. Surely she would be allowed to eat meals with him.

Her head turned the slightest amount toward Ren. “Is there anything you need, sir?” she asked. Ren then remembered he wasn’t wearing his mask. He was caught staring without it. The Supreme Leader would be embarrassed at his loss of composure.

“Nothing, thank you.”

“I’m sorry my Lieutenant couldn’t join us.” Hux took a large sip of wine. Ren’s attention snapped back to the beautiful man before him. “He is currently on the bridge. We should arrive at Starkiller in about two days.”

Ren knew the polite thing to do was thank Hux for going out of the way to pick up his shuttle. But he didn’t want to do that. Every fiber of Ren told him to get under the man’s skin, to find Hux’s breaking point. He wanted to see Hux out of the professional façade. “Are there no other officers on board?”

Hux stopped, his mouth barely open, seemingly in shock of the question. His shocked expression quickly melted to annoyance. “I am the highest ranking officer on board,” he answered, quite curtly. “There will be more company on Starkiller, if you prefer large dinner parties.”

“No, the Knights of Ren prefer solitude. I just thought the First Order would have more officers on board.” Ren took this as an opportunity. “Are you dating anyone, General?”

“The First Order does not waste resources on dinner pa-…” For the second time that night, Hux had a shocked expression on his face. Ren couldn’t suppress the small smile that made one of the corners of his mouth flick up. Hux was at a loss for words. Ren could feel those bright blue eyes drilling holes into him. “I-I am. W-why do you ask, Lord Ren? I thought everyone knew about my relationship.”

Ren saw Phasma straighten out of the corner of his eye. He looked Hux directly in the eye when he spoke. “I just thought she would join us.”

It was obvious that neither Hux nor Phasma knew how to respond. Hux sighed, Phasma shifted on her feet, Hux looked down at his food. Ren retreated to his hood, smiling. The Force seemed to whisper in his ear _you won, you won_. Breaking Hux was stupid and impulsive, but it gave Ren a feeling in his stomach; something akin to joy.

Phasma took a step closer. “I’m on duty, sir. I cannot join you two for dinner.”

“I’ve never met a General that did not dine with his girlfriend, Hux. I’m sure she can take some time off to have a glass of wine with us.” Ren called for another glass to be brought. He held it out to Phasma, waiting.

Phasma glanced at Hux, who was obviously bristling as much as he could without exploding. He eventually nodded, and she pulled up another chair at the table. She took her helmet off, and took the glass of wine from Ren’s hand.

Unfortunately for Ren, he wasn’t prepared for what was under the chrome helmet. Phasma was beautiful. Her short blonde hair was also slicked back, but slightly mussed by the helmet. She had a scar by her left eye, but that was the only mar she had on her face. Thin, light pink lips touched the rim of the glass, taking a sip of the wine.

Ren had to forcibly look away from her. The other option wasn’t better however. Pointed nose and strong cheekbones glanced between the two others at the table. Ren felt his heart pound in his chest.

He was starting to regret agreeing to come aboard.

~

Ren couldn’t sleep.

The dinner had dragged, mostly in uncomfortable silence. Nothing beyond small talk happened, and Ren couldn’t keep his eyes off of the couple. They looked perfect together, but they never once acted like a couple. At least, not any couple Ren had seen.

He got up from his bed, stretching from how hard the mattress was. He could tell it was rarely used. He had nothing else to do; the least he could do is explore the rest of his room.

Ren stood up, turning on the lights and looking around. The room was bare, but that was to be expected. This wouldn’t be his permanent room. He had one waiting on Starkiller base for him.

He walked over to his holoscreen, sitting down and booting it up. He looked around at what he had access to. He guessed it was almost everything, because the computer appointed him the title of ‘General’. Right, he forgot, he was basically a General here.

He explored some more, seeing who he could message and what mission sensitive information he has access to. It bored him. He considered leaving the machine to meditate, when he saw another thing he could view.

It seemed to be the security cameras for Starkiller. Ren raised an eyebrow. He clicked on random ones, curious as to what they were. There were thousands of them to choose from. Ren made a little game out of it. Scroll a bit, chose a random camera, see what was going on.

Most of them were empty. A few had a squad marching on patrol. He managed to find the one in the kitchens, where a few people were washing dishes. After about his tenth camera, he clicked on one he didn’t expect to see in his life.

The camera was over a bed. It was unmistakable who was on it. Red hair, now a complete mess. Ren managed to stumble upon the security camera for Hux’s room. Even worse, the General was completely naked, and hovering over a just as naked Phasma.

Ren couldn’t look away. He couldn’t blink. Phasma was partially obscured by Hux, but Hux was exposing enough for Ren. He could see the man’s back, covered in freckles. Hux’s uniform must have been tailored well; he looked much skinner now. His ass was in the air, and his legs were in between Phasma’s.

Kylo Ren wasn’t prepared for this. All the tension from dinner came bubbling back. He was watching the same perfectly controlled lips of Phasma’s now open and loose and _wet._ The soft skin of Ren was covered in sweat, and the man’s chest heaved. Ren wanted to turn away. Watching this was wrong, it felt wrong, and Ren couldn’t turn away. In fact, he found the room became quite warm, and his pants became tight.

He rocked his hips against his will as he watched, seeing what the two were doing. Phasma spread her legs wider, and Hux lowered himself into her. Ren was in trouble. He scolded himself for being to turned on by this.

His hand reached down and pulled at the waistband of his pants. His breath hitched at the cool air on his half hard cock. He didn’t stop his hand from touching himself, even as he berated himself for watching his peers without their knowledge.

Hux began to thrust, and Phasma’s head fell backward, her mouth a perfect ‘O’. Ren could see Hux’s muscles move under his skin, move in waves as he thrust into his girlfriend. Ren started pumping himself with the thrusts. He never so wanted to have an audio feed as he did now.

Hux thrust faster, faster, and Ren had to grip the edge of his screen to steady himself. His fingers brushed against his tip in his haste, and every time he let out a deep moan. He watched them fuck into Hux’s bed, rocking the thing as Phasma squirmed and gripped the sheets beneath her boyfriend.

Ren started thrusting into his hand, and his eyes started to slip closed. In his mind, he dreamt about what it would feel like to thrust into Phasma. How it would feel to take Hux. How Phasma tasted. How it would feel to make Hux take him.

His eyes opened to see Phasma arch off the bed. Hux was bracing himself, his muscles twitching as he steadied himself. Ren came with a groan, his thrusts just as erratic as the ones he saw on screen. He rode out his pleasure, watching the two collapse on the bed.

Ren panted. He looked at the screen of Hux and Phasma now curled up around each other. Yes, coming to the Finalizer was a terrible idea.


	2. Young Lover's Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made.

Ever since Hux had to pick up the Knight of Ren, his life had been a living hell. He was rude, pushy, and didn’t follow any of the rules. Not even one full day in and the man destroyed the holoscreen in his room with a light saber, giving little explanation and not even looking Hux in the eye when Hux demanded a reason. He terrorized Mitaka, distracted the crew, and destroyed another computer when he found out their lead to the map to Skywalker turned up nothing.

And Hux was expected to host this man, share a title with this man on his life work? Was Ren going to destroy all the computers on Starkiller? How did the First Order expect to get the weapon ready to work if there was an all powerful Knight destroying everything in sight? Hux was infuriated, and it had only been two days and they were going to reach Starkiller tomorrow and he was going to have to live with that brute of a man—

“Ow!” Phasma shouted. She forcibly kicked Hux away by his shoulder. He nearly fell off the bed because her leg was so strong.

“Ow!” Hux responded. “What the kriff was that for?!”

“You bit me!” She shouted back. She drew her legs together, one hand rubbing a spot on her inner thigh near her hip.

Hux sighed. He sat on the bed and massaged his temples, trying to clear his head. He couldn’t concentrate on anything, except that blasted Ren.

Phasma waited for a second, watching his reaction. She got annoyed and growled in distain, a sound Hux was, unfortunately, very familiar with. “You’re the one that suggested sex tonight. If you don’t want to I’ll just go back to my room.” She angrily stood up and grabbed her clothes, ready to stomp off.

“No, wait, Bee,” Hux reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. “I’m sorry, I’m just… distracted. Are you hurt?”

Phasma lifted her leg so they could both see the spot where he bit. Hux winced when he saw what he did. She would have a bruise in the shape of his teeth for a few days, at least. He mumbled an apology again and let go of her wrist. He could already feel the shame bubbling within him as he thought about how Phasma would never let this down. If only he was stronger than his emotions. He got up and put some ice in a soft cloth and handed it to her before falling into a chair.

Phasma took the ice and slipped on her pajama pants. She sat on the bed, icing where the bruise was. When she looked at him, her face almost held pity. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked.

Hux refused to look up at her. “…It’s been Kylo Ren.”

“How so?”

“What if he destroys Starkiller? He’s done nothing but destroy this ship ever since he stepped aboard.”

“He won’t destroy Starkiller. He needs it for his mission.” Phasma shook her head and looked down at her work icing her thigh.

“How do you know that, Bee? How do we know that the Force won’t just tell him to slash every computer on the base?”

Phasma didn’t even bother to look up. “Armi, please. You are overreacting. He reports to the Supreme Leader just like us. And the Supreme Leader isn’t going to compromise a whole operation for one of his underlings to find a map.”

Hux closed his eyes. He had to force himself to believe what Phasma said was true. He didn’t want to hate his peer, but it certainly felt like he did. The man’s personality was too disagreeable, and he seemed to be extra cold to Hux.

“You have a point. When we reach Starkiller, assemble your troops. I need to make an announcement about his arrival.”

“As you wish.” Phasma tossed the ice back to Hux, and slipped on her shirt and shoes. “Besides, Starkiller is large enough that you’ll never have to see Ren if you don’t want to.”

Hux barely caught the bundle of ice, almost spilling it all over his naked body. That wouldn’t have been good. At least he was aware enough to catch the damn thing. “You’re forgetting, he has the same rank as me.” Hux grumbled. “He won’t report to me. He’ll _talk_ to me.”

Phasma rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. Hux really didn’t like how she didn’t see how much of a nuisance Ren was. “Then complain to the Supreme Leader. But for now, I need to sleep. I have to command my armies tomorrow.”

“Stay the night?” Hux asked. Bee wasn’t the ideal person he would pick to sleep with, but it was better than being left alone with his thoughts. He didn’t know if he could sleep that night without a body next to him. Well, a body that wasn’t Ren’s. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to sleep next to Ren. He probably sprawled and made the bed too hot and his legs would constantly touch Hux’s.

“…We didn’t actually have sex. You know our agreement. I don’t have to stay.” Phasma left without a word.

~

“We welcome the Master of the Knights of Ren to Starkiller.” Hux’s voice was professional, despite the fact he wanted to murder their guest. He couldn’t show any of that blinding hatred in front of the Stormtroopers or his crew. Unfortunately, they had to show Ren the same respect that they showed him.

Phasma had assembled a squadron of troops to be physically present for his announcement, while the rest saw the speech over the monitors across Starkiller. Phasma stood next to him, watching over her troops with a sharp eye. Normally a captain would be behind him, surveying from a distance, but no one argued that she stood next to the General. Without her presence, Hux wouldn’t have the attention of the stormtroopers like he did. He was grateful for her aid.

Ren, on the other hand, was doing nothing to contribute. He hid behind his mask, and stood just behind Hux. He seemed to loom over Hux, making the General more than a little uncomfortable. He felt like Ren was breathing down his neck, watching his lips move as he spoke, how his muscles shifted under his clothes. It made Hux’s heart race. His face went into a sneer just thinking about him. He wanted to see Ren knocked off of his high horse.

“This alliance will help us bring down the Republic, and the Last Jedi.” Hux scanned the room, looking for any troopers out of line. “Together, we will fight for order throughout the galaxy.”

His skin felt hot, like the air was trying to suffocate him. He could feel Ren’s presence behind his right arm, taunting him. The man was nothing but a distraction. But he had to push through. He had to give this speech. The only comfort he had was that Ren didn’t seem to have any effect on Phasma. And they had to be each other’s strength, by their own design.

“Ren shall help lead us to victory!” Hux’s voice might have been clear, but he was saying it through his teeth. He didn’t know if the pretty boy of the Supreme Leader would be useful for anything. But at least he convinced his staff. The troopers in the room saluted him, and he immediately turned on his heel to leave. His duty was done, now he could go back to running the base.

It felt good to go back to walking through the halls of Starkiller. As much as Hux loved the Finalizer, Starkiller was his creation. He made this base from the bottom up, and the crisp air of the halls and corridors reminded him of his successes. He had just decided to oversee the main controls when he heard the sound of heavy boots follow him. He could tell they weren’t the boots of a stormtrooper, nor Phasma’s custom tailored uniform boots. That meant it was either one of his crew, or…

“General Hux,” the distorted voice said. Hux turned around to see Ren walking toward him. “I need to speak with you.”

Hux had to prevent himself from exploding right then and there. “What is it, Ren?” He didn’t hide his distain in his voice.

“I sensed something during your speech from one of your storm troopers. E7-205.”

Hux had heard that designation before, but he was sure he heard all of them before. “What about him?”

“I don’t know. But I would have him evaluated.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. His patience was wearing thin. “What do you mean by that, Ren? Just because you felt something, it means we should go on an internal wild goose chase? We need to spend our resources on something more valuable.”

Ren’s head tilted. Despite the fact that Hux couldn’t see his face, he could tell Ren wasn’t happy. “I’m trying to prevent future disasters.”

Hux sneered. “So we should waste one of our troopers because you had a feeling?”

The next thing Hux knew was he felt a sharp pain in his back. He couldn’t move his arms, and he felt the cold metal of the wall against his head. Ren had him pinned there, unable to move, unable to escape. The mask was inches from his face. If Hux looked close enough, he could see deep, dark eyes glare back at him through the tinted glass. “My powers are exceptional.” The distorted voice spat. “My skill cannot be replicated.”

Hux grunted. His breathing was stilted, as Ren was pushing his hand into Hux’s chest to keep him still. “And how are we supposed to trust it?”

“The dark side flows in me. I am connected to everything and everyone. I know things you’ll never learn.”

“That doesn’t mean you know how to use it.” Hux countered.

“I have more power than you can comprehend. I can take what I want.”

Hux was fed up with the back and forth. “Then why don’t you?” He hissed.

There was a beat, and then Ren lifted one hand to whip off his helmet. Hux barely had a chance to process what was going on when he felt soft lips against his own. He tried to speak, but it was all muffled against Ren’s mouth. Hux wanted to push Ren away, but… something in him told him to stay. Ren’s lips were softer than he imagined, and the kiss captured his mouth in a way that Hux had only felt from Phasma before this moment. Ren pressed his body against Hux, the larger man nearly engulfing the smaller.

Hux’s eyes eventually drifted closed, and a deep, feral part of him found the strength to kiss back. Ren quietly hummed, and a jolt went through Hux’s spine. Ren tasted delicious, and smelled like musk and oil. He didn’t protest when Ren pushed a leg between Hux’s. Hux could feel Ren’s arousal against his hip, and then he noticed his own half hard dick pressed against Ren’s thigh.

They eventually broke for air, and Hux noticed how angular Ren’s face was, how it looked so young and innocent, despite the man being so strong and powerful. How the man’s hair framed his face, and a few loose strands fell in his eye.

Hux wanted to touch it, grab it, tug it, but he became painfully aware of how they were in public. And this wasn’t supposed to happen. They were supposed to hate each other. Hux thought he hated Ren with every cell in his body. Ren was nothing but cold, distant, and rude. He thought they were two personalities that would never like each other. And it hit Hux that he was what Ren wanted, and everything he thought he knew shattered.

Ren pushed away, his expression unreadable to Hux. It fell somewhere in the middle of shock and horror and lust and fear. He barely heard Ren mumble “I’ll speak to Captain Phasma about it” before Ren walked away as fast as he could without running.

Hux fell back against the wall. He reached up to feel his swollen lips and messed up hair. He sighed, trying to suppress whatever he was feeling for Ren. He was supposed to hate him.

~

It was easy for Phasma to fall back into her routine on Starkiller. After the announcement, she oversaw some training, scanned through incoming recruits, and managed to still have time to reassign duties to a few of her troopers. The pervious night was all but forgotten by the time she went on her after dinner patrol.

She was also proud. Her troopers did well today. She chose a group of newer recruits to be present, testing their ability to follow orders and stay in line. She kept a sharp eye on them, and they all performed well. She was in such a good mood, she let her troops have the day off from combat training today. Everything seemed to be going wonderfully for her.

Which is more than she could say about Armitage. He seemed on edge during his speech. He kept doing little subtle things that only she probably noticed. How is eyebrow twitched, the way he gripped his hands behind his back, small things she learned from being so close to him. And he left almost immediately. Bee was tempted to run after him, but she needed to address her troops.

Her evening patrol went well, leaving her time to mull over the new situation. She didn’t feel the anger Hux had at Ren, but she could understand how he was annoyed by the Knight. Armitage had more of a temper. Phasma remembered how short of a fuse he had with some of her troopers, especially the ones that were a little slower to understand some of the fighting techniques. It didn’t surprise her that Hux felt so annoyed by the man.

She agreed that Ren needed to stop destroying equipment, but Ren never acted cold or distant to her. He was odd, sure, but never impersonal. The only time she got any sense of what Hux talked about was after the first morning he was there. He refused to look her in the eye, and he seemed to have a light blush on his face. She thought it was a bit odd, but had better things to worry about that day. After that encounter, he was nothing but professional with her.

Her patrol took her into the living area of all the higher ups. She passed by the rooms, most of them empty, as it wasn’t time for lights out. Still, she passed by one, and heard voices from it. She paused, turning her masked head toward the door. She stepped closer to it, using her enhanced audio receptors in the helmet to listen in.

“Grandfather, I feel it…” The voice said. Phasma looked confused, but continued to listen. She didn’t remember who was assigned to this room.

“I didn’t intend for this to happen. They make me feel… emotions I thought I buried long ago…” Phasma listened with rapt attention, barely making out the words.

“When I’m around them, I don’t know if I’m being called to the light or…” Phasma finally identified the faint, distorted voice as Ren’s. She stood back, surprised. Was this some Force thing? She didn’t know if she should intrude, or if she should let it go. He sounded fairly distressed, which concerned Phasma. Was he distressed enough to destroy tech on the base? Maybe she should check up on him…

Phasma rang his doorbell, and the voice stopped mid sentence. She waited at the door for a few seconds, before it slid open to reveal its occupant. If he looked surprised to see her, she couldn’t tell. He was still in his mask.

“Captain?” He asked. He wasn’t wearing his hood, and Phasma noted how much smaller he looked. Not that he looked small, by any means, but the hood really added width to him. He still wore all black, expect for the lines of silver on his mask.

She cleared her throat before speaking. “I wanted to check up on you, sir. See how you were settling in.” Sure, that was a good enough way of putting it. “Do you require anything, sir?”

Ren straightened a bit, not answering her for a second. He seemed to be processing what she said. “…I’m fine, Captain. But thank you for your concern.” To Phasma’s surprise, he didn’t just close the door and expect her to leave. He opened the door more and stepped aside. “But I need to discuss something with you. Please, come in.”

Phasma took a step in, as she was asked, and looked around at the sitting area of Ren’s room. He seemed to be almost moved in, various artifacts and a few scattered pieces of clothes dotting the room. She glanced around as she sat on the small couch in the center of the room. Ren sat across from her.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked, very politely. His voice was low, more of a loud mumble than anything.

“Water, is fine.” She pulled off her helmet and Ren got two glasses of water. He sat across from her. He handed the glass to her and pulled of his own helmet, his wavy hair falling out all around his face.

Phasma took a polite sip of water and tried not to stare. She had only seen him without his helmet a few times, and most of his features were well hidden by the hood each time. Now, she could see his curls frame his face, and how almost innocent his features looked. He didn’t look like what she expected the Master of the Knights of Ren to look like.

He took a sip of his own water and leaned forward in his chair, not looking at her. “I think you should check up on E7-205,” he said, much to her surprise. “I sensed something with him during Hux’s speech today.”

“Sensed, sir?”

Ren nodded, finally looking up at her. “It felt like… betrayal, but I couldn’t be sure. I can’t read minds without causing my victims excruciating pain, so there was no way to do it with everyone in the room.”

Phasma sat back, thinking. While everyone did act on their best behavior today, it was true that E7 gave her trouble in the past. He tended to act out of line and only obey authority with some hesitation. Phasma nodded at Ren’s advice.

“I’ll see to it.”

“Captain, can I ask you a personal question?” Ren spoke so quickly he almost cut her off. She raised an eyebrow, and hid her trepidation in a sip of water.

“Of course, sir.”

“Do you have a first name?” If Phasma wasn’t seeing things, then it looked like Ren had gained a light blush on his cheeks.

“No,” she easily replied. “The First Order did not give me a first name.”

It was Ren’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “The First Order gave you your name?” He asked.

Phasma nodded. “I rose through the ranks as a stormtrooper. When I was granted the rank of Captain, the First Order changed my designation to the name ‘Phasma’. I don’t have a legal first name.”

Ren chewed his bottom lip. Phasma felt like she hand to wrench her eyes away from the sight. “A _legal_ first name.” He pointed out.

Phasma shifted in her seat. He wasn’t kidding about this being personal. “Y-yes. You have a point. I do have an informal first name. That… that I chose for myself.” She swallowed. Only a few people called her by her chosen name.

“And that is?”

Phasma took a deep breath. “I’m not sure how much you know about being a stormtrooper, but we all have… nicknames, if you will. In my squad, we were Freckles, Two-Two, Blondie, and myself. I was just called ‘B’, so I made that my first name.”

To give Ren credit, he did seem invested in what she was saying. She didn’t expect that from him, for some reason. He certainly wasn’t as cold as Hux made him out to be. “So, just the letter ‘B’?”

Phasma bit her lip. “Well now I spell it ‘B-E-E’.”

Ren sat back in his chair, thinking over it. “It suits you.” He eventually said.

“Why do you ask, sir?”

Ren looked surprised, like he wasn’t expecting such a question. “I, uh, I was just wondering what Hux calls you.”

Phasma furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Ren care what Hux called her? “I beg your pardon?” She put her glass down, leaning forward on the couch. Ren looked like he’d just been caught.

“W-Well, it’s just… you two look cute together! How you look at each other and stuff…”

“Wait,” Phasma said, anger rising in her. She snarled at him. “You have seen me and Armitage together exactly twice. At that dinner, and today at the speech. And I had my helmet on for most of that. What are you talking about? Even if we are, we didn’t act like any sort of couple. Where did you see us?”

Ren’s eyes were wide, and he tried to shrink back into his chair.

“Where?!” She shouted. Her heart started racing, thinking of all the times she was with Hux in the past two days.

Ren swallowed loudly. “I… I found I had access to the security cameras on the Finalizer. I was clicking random ones and I stumbled across one where you and Hux were…”

Phasma could hear her heart beat in her ears. Her eyes were wide, coming to terms with what Ren said, what Ren saw. Of course, the security cameras didn’t have an audio feed. Ren wondered what Hux called her when… oh kriff.

Phasma was struck with a moment of sheer rage. She stood up and slapped him across the face, hard. Ren yelled in pain and fell out of his chair, holding his cheek. The rage left Phasma in an instant, and she ran. Out of his room as fast as she could. Her cape flew behind her, and the lights of the hallway reflecting off her armor as she moved. She ran until she reached a secluded corner, and fell against the wall there.

He had seen her and Hux have sex. He watched them. Their agreement to have sex was personal; probably the most secretive thing the two had in their relationship. And a man who she had known for mere hours saw it. Phasma groaned and let her head fall into her knees. Because the more she thought about how she had been watched, the more she realized it turned her on.

~

“Can I stay the night?”

“… We didn’t have sex.”

“I know.”

“Sure.”

“How was your day?”

“… I don’t want to talk about it. Yours?”

“… I don’t want to talk about it.” Phasma wrapped herself around Hux’s, trying not to think about the man down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this right before we found out Hux's first name. He was orginally supposed to be called Turner, but I was good and switched it to his canon first name. That doesn't mean I'm happy about it.
> 
> If we find out Phasma's first name I'm not changing it.


	3. Say My Name and His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren make a shocking discovery about the nature of Hux'a and Phasma's relationship.

Kylo Ren got the worst night of sleep he ever had.

He didn’t know how long he lay on the floor after Phasma ran out. His face throbbed, but that wasn’t the worst of it. He had taken worse beatings. What really hurt was the knowledge that Phasma hated him. Granted, he brought this upon himself, but this wasn’t what he wanted to happen.

He could have just lied. Lied and said he was curious. But she was a force of nature. Ren felt like if he lied she would be able to detect it from a mile away. She dealt with troopers all day, of course she could recognize lying within a second. So he told her the thing even he was ashamed of doing. He knew he deserved what happened to him. Honestly, he deserved to be left out in the cold to die. He violated their relationship. He made out with Hux and admitted to spying on them to Phasma. And the realization of what that meant after his impulse decisions hurt more than any slaps he received.

Although the slap did hurt. He eventually got up check on his face in the refresher. He had a bruise on his jaw, but no other damage. Phasma was strong, no one could deny that. Ren sighed and went to bed, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the other two people.

Ren wasn’t supposed to fall in love, or get crushes. He was above that. All he needed was the power of the Force and an army to back him up. He didn’t know what came over him. Yes, he thought both Phasma and Hux were pretty, but it should have ended there. And yet, as he lay on his bed, he realized he wanted more than eye candy. Hux was annoying, but smart. He obviously worked his way up the ranks. Ren wanted to sit as Hux’s right hand, command with him. Then, after work, sit down with a drink and banter back and forth, see who could get riled up first. As for Phasma, Ren wanted her to care about him the way she cared for everyone, the type of love Ren never felt he received. He wanted to go to her every morning, and let her decide what he would wear that day. Ren knew it was a silly fantasy, especially when he could be dreaming about many, many other things to do with them, but he craved their presence. He felt a pull toward them so strong he thought it was the Force calling to him.

And he ruined any sort of thing they might have had. Not that he really had a chance to begin with. Hux and Phasma were happy together. Everyone knew that. They are perfect together, and will rule the galaxy together. Ren didn’t think there was room for another.

He fell asleep longing for Phasma’s hand in his hair, and Hux’s warmth in his bed.

~

Ren slept through his morning routine, too heartbroken to do anything but sleep. He only woke up because his doorbell was ringing. He eventually rolled out of bed to answer the damned thing. He briefly looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how big of a mess he was. His hair was all over the place, his skin was pale, and he had a bruise on his jaw. His pajamas were wrinkled, but whoever it was at the door would have to deal with it. He wasn’t about to do anything more than smooth down his hair.

Ren opened the door, ready to tell whoever it was to go away, when he saw the last person he expected on the other side. Phasma stood there, her intense gaze in full view.

Ren was struck with awe that she would come back, until her outfit struck him again. She wasn’t in her usual armor. She wore what looked like a modified First Order commander’s uniform. It was black pants and black shoes, with a black blazer. Hers was cut differently than Hux’s however. Instead of it being closed all the way to the neck, hers opened up halfway down into a V, revealing a black turtleneck under it. The First Order hat and slim black gloves complimented the ensemble. The only color on the outfit where her numerous decorations she received as Captain. She was the picture of power and grace. Ren couldn’t help but love it.

“Uhh…” Ren was at a loss for words. He was certainly underdressed compared to her. His mouth hung open as her gaze softened and refused to look him in the eyes.

She cleared her throat before she spoke. “I left my helmet here.” Her voice was quiet, and she seemed to be shifting her weight, probably to try and distract herself or calm any nerves. Ren was too dumbfounded by her presence to try and reach out and feel her emotions. He opened the door a bit more to let her in. He barely recognized that she left it in his room. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts and the pain. Nothing had changed from the day before, so she easily found what she was looking for.

Ren watched her pick up and examine her helmet, with a small smile on her face. She looked so much more innocent when she smiled. Ren’s heart did a little leap.

“…I’m sorry I hit you.” She said, not looking at Ren. While her gaze was fixed on her helmet, Ren could tell there was something else in her voice. He didn’t need the Force to recognize the discomfort she felt in that moment.

Ren swallowed, not really sure how to react. He spent the past years training, alone. He wasn’t prepared for social interaction.

“Uh… I mean… I mean, I kind of deserved it.” Ren said.

Phasma sat herself down on Ren’s couch. She kept her helmet on her lap and still refused to look at Ren. He sat down across from her, in the same seat as the night before. “I don’t… I don’t hate you for it. Spying, I mean.” She said. Her posture was stiff. “I reacted violently, and I know that implies a very… specific emotion, but I want you to know that I’m not angry.”

Ren was at a loss for words. His mouth hung open and he blinked, trying to figure out some sort of proper response. She could feel however she wanted about what transpired, but he knew he was in the wrong. Her slap was warranted.

Ren took a deep breath. “Then… I guess there’s something I need to confess as well.” Phasma finally looked up at him, with big confused eyes. Ren had to force himself to speak, with the full knowledge that this might make her hate him. “I made out with Hux. Yesterday.”

Phasma’s face remained blank, and Ren was so on edge that he didn’t have the mind to reach in and feel her emotions. After what seemed like hours, Phasma just shrugged. “Why does this concern me?”

“Okay, that’s it.” Ren stood up and started pacing behind his chair. He startled Phasma with his outburst. He couldn’t figure out what question to ask first. Confusion hit him like a ship. “You have to explain all this.”

Phasma shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“You should be furious with me!” Ren yelled.

Phasma shook her head. “No? Hux is allowed to live his own life.”

“You’re dating him. And he made out with someone that wasn’t you.” Ren didn’t realize he would have to explain something this simple to a woman in a long term committed relationship.

“Ren,” Phasma started, “He’s allowed to go do whatever he wants with other people, as long as it’s not seen in the public eye. It’s part of our agreement.”

Ren couldn’t process her casual tone to all this. If he had cheated in his last relationship, he would have had all of Yavin IV after him. “Agreement?”

“Yes.”

“Your relationship is an agreement?”

“Of course! It’s not a _real_ romantic relationship. We don’t love each other.” Phasma had a smile on her face, as if this was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. Ren fell back in his chair.

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He certainly wasn’t expecting it. “Then why are you dating him?” His voice was quiet. He had given up all hope of really understanding what was happening.

Phasma put her helmet to her side and crossed her legs. “His title, of course.” She reclined on the couch and put her arms along the top of it. “You’ve probably heard about the power it gives both myself and Hux, but everyone thinks that’s just a secondary result of our relationship. But I assure you, it’s the main reason. It unites our divisions of the First Order, and we get more power as a result.” Phasma shrugged. “The sex is just some added stress relief.”

Ren slumped, feeling deflated. This was too much information for him to handle at the moment. They could have fooled him. He thought they were in love. Although, it did explain a few things about how they acted in public. “You’re really just doing it for the power, huh?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t feel anything for him?”

Phasma paused. This time, Ren remembered to reach out and feel her emotions. Not that it helped him understand what was going on. He felt a mixture of apprehension and longing.

“No,” she responded. “Nothing beyond professional friendship.”

Ren nodded, not sure if he believed her or not. “Well, then. I’m glad I haven’t ruined your relationship.”

Phasma studied him, catching Ren off guard once more. He didn’t expect any more surprises from her. Frankly, he had enough to last his entire time on Starkiller.

“No, you didn’t.” She leaned forward. “What’s your title, again?”

“Uh, Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, Servant to the Dark Side of the Force, and Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke. Why?”

“Of course.” She said to herself. Ren didn’t like the glimmer in her eyes. “Ren, join us.”

Ren’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“Join us. You are close to the Force and the Supreme Leader, I have control of the Stormtroopers, and Hux basically runs the rest of the First Order. We’d be unstoppable.”

Ren paused, running through what she said over and over in his head at the speed of light. She was asking him to date her and Hux, for the sole purpose of making the three of them the most powerful people in the galaxy. It was a brilliant plan, except for the fact that Ren really did have crushes on both the Captain and the General. Would he be the only one in love? How would that work? He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“How… how would that work?”

Phasma scoffed. “Polyamorous relationships are so common now; no one will bat an eye. You just get in on the arrangement. We act subtle about it in public, and let the rumors fly. That’s how Hux and I did it the first time. In fact, you can join us tonight, if you want.”

Ren couldn’t speak he was so confused. Phasma seemed to pick up on his expression. “Ren, come to Hux’s room after fourth shift. What we do is we have sex, and then we all sleep over together. If we don’t have sex, we can go back to our own rooms.”

“Phasma, wait,” Ren felt lost. He didn’t know how to react. Was all this Phasma asking him out? It felt more like a business deal. And it didn’t help Ren that he felt more than the ‘professional friendship’ that Phasma felt for Hux. “This has to entail more than just casual fucking.”

“Of course it does, but you can figure that all out later.” Phasma stood up, grabbing her helmet. “Listen, I have to watch new recruits, but if you want to take the offer, come by after fourth shift.”

Panic gripped Ren. This was going by all too fast. He walked next to her, wanting to ask so many questions. But the only one that came out of his mouth was, “Can I call you Bee?”

Phasma stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She looked down at him, and raised an eyebrow. Ren waited for her answer, shaking.

“In the bedroom? Of course.” At the close proximity, Ren watched her thin pink lips move. All he wanted to do was capture them in a kiss and never let go. “I call Hux ‘Armi’ when we’re together. What should we call you?”

“K-Kylo,” Ren said, not really thinking. He was really supposed to go by ‘Ren’, but the demands of the Knights were the last things in his mind.

“Kylo.” Phasma repeated with a smile. She turned and left Ren’s room, leaving him. He stared at her until she was out of sight. He felt his heart pound in his veins, and tried not to think about how cute Bee and Armi would be tonight. It was just casual sex, after all. Nothing romantic about it. Were the Knights of Ren allowed to fall in love? Ren needed to do some research.

~

“You’re kidding me, Phasma.”

“I’m not.”

“He’s a menace.”

“He’s an asset. Need I remind you that you hated me when we first met?”

“Bee Phasma…”

“You need that control. _I_ need that status. He’s the answer.”

“… Fine. I’ll give him a chance.”

“Besides, I need to punish you for leaving me with that goddamn bruise.”

“…Bee… I can’t get a boner now. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.”

~

Ren hesitated at Hux’s door for longer that he would ever admit. He only heard the sound of his heart pounding until he worked up the courage to ring the doorbell. Even then, it still took him more than a few minutes to find his nerve. He was terrified in a way he hadn’t been before. He wanted to run away, forget this ever happened, but he was too scared to move his feet.

He heard the door click unlocked. Ren gently opened it, to find Hux’s living room space dark. It was so different than his own room, which was covered in almost everything that Ren owned. Hux’s room was pristine. It looked almost the way Ren’s room did when he moved in. There wasn’t a thing out of place. The only hints of the personality of the owner were the neatly put away holopads and a glowing hologram of the galaxy that spun in the corner.

There was light coming from the bottom of the bedroom door, which Ren presumed his new …lovers were. Where they his lovers? Was he in the relationship or was this a trial period? Would they kick him out later if they didn’t like him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. “Kylo? Is that you?”

Ren looked at the door. He was still terrified, but he couldn’t resist the appeal of the two he desired. He went to the bedroom door, and, instead of answering, opened it.

What he saw inside shocked him. Phasma and Hux sat on the bed, both naked. Phasma was practically cradling Hux, and putting a deep plum lipstick on the general. Phasma wore a strapon, somehow the same color as the lipstick. Ren was shocked, not expecting anything like this. He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t what he saw. His mouth hung open as he stood at the door.

Phasma looked up and smiled, putting away the lipstick. “Kylo.” She stood up from the bed and made her way over to him. “I’m glad you came.” She seemed to ignore Ren’s shock and pulled him into a hungry kiss, pressing herself up against his body. He could feel the strapon through his clothes, rubbing against his cock, which he just realized was half hard. When she pulled back, Ren tried to lean forward for more. He dreamed of how she tasted, but it was nothing compared to the real feel of her lips against his. Just the few seconds they kissed made him feel drunk with lust. “I have plans tonight.” Phasma smiled and took his hand. She walked him over towards the bed.

“Plans?” Ren asked.

“Don’t fight them.” Hux said. He had his usual deadpan tone, as if he was approving a new admiral. “Bee always gets her way.”

“That’s right,” Bee sang. She gave Hux a kiss on the cheek. “But just in case, our safe word is ‘Empire’. Now, strip.”

Ren scrambled to follow. He took off his clothes, while Phasma and Hux watched from the bed. Pretty soon he was naked in front of them.

“Oh, Armi, look! He’s already almost hard.”

“…Bigger than I imagined.”

“Right? If I had known, I would have had him fuck you. But that’ll have to wait for next time.”

“What’ll happen tonight?” Ren asked. Phasma slipped off the bed and pushed Ren into a nearby chair, catching him off guard. Any response he had stuck in his throat. Bee reached down and pulled out some rope from under the chair. Armi only watched as Bee calmly tied Kylo down, giving him little movement and no relief.

Bee leaned down to whisper in Kylo’s ear. “Because I know how much you like to watch.”

Kylo swallowed and she went back to the bed, a smug smile on her face. “Armi.”

“Bee.”

“You look so cute in my lipstick. You’ll look even cuter on your hands and knees.”

Armitage went into the position, and Kylo tried to ignore the jolt that went to his cock when Bee grabbed Armi by the hips and gave Kylo a clear view of… everything. Armitage’s ass, his hole, his heavy balls and leaking dick. Kylo already wanted to squirm. He didn’t know how he would last through the whole thing.

Phasma wasted no time. She grabbed a bottle of lube and quickly slicked up her fingers. Soon she was fingering Hux open, quickly going from one finger to two to three. Ren was struck with how easily Hux took it all, how quickly he got used to the stretch. Ren was impressed, and _now_ he was completely hard. He could fuck Hux and the General could take him easily. That was a delicious thought. He’d love to fuck Hux; maybe have him bounce on his dick while he was tied up to this chair. Ren squirmed in his seat, the small movement of his hips not giving _nearly_ enough relief.

Armi’s moans filled the room, as well as Bee’s coos of praise and encouragement that somehow felt dirtier than anything that Kylo heard before.

“I’m going to fuck your cute little asshole.” Bee sang.

“Yes, Bee.”

“Won’t you say please?”

“Please, Bee. Please!” Armi begged. Kylo’s dick twitched at the sound. On the bridge he would say that Hux’s voice sounded like a Bantha screeching, but here, begging for a cock, it sounded like music.

Bee lined herself up and easily pushed in. Kylo felt like he was hit with a ship at the sound of Armi’s moan as he was entered. Kylo had a second to recover, as Bee gave Armi a moment to get used to the stretch. Although, Kylo suspected that Armi was very, very used to this dildo. Bee whispered words of encouragement into Armi’s ear, and she slowly started to move her hips. Armi panted in time, and Ren found jolts going down to the heat between his legs. He started to pull at the ropes, hoping to move something. The edge was creeping closer and closer, but he was nowhere near the tipoff point.

Bee started to fuck Hux hard. Her hand gripped the hair on the back of his head, pulling to expose his throat. His cock swung with every thrust. Kylo felt hypnotized by it. Armi let out low, deep grunts, only forming words like ‘yes’ and ‘more’.

Bee reached a steady pace. Armi was panting and moaning and his cock was leaking. Kylo pulled at his restraints, wanting some kind of relief. He was pretty sure he whimpered a few times. Lust clouded his head. He couldn’t think straight at all.

He was jolted out of his haze when Bee pulled out suddenly, making Armi whine. She forced him off the bed, and bent him over so his face hovered over Kylo’s lap. They made eye contact for a second, both thinking about their compromising positions. At least, that’s what Kylo was thinking about.

“Be a good boy and suck Kylo off while I fuck you.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. Hux gave him a look before obeying, and taking Kylos’ cock in his mouth. The wet and the warmth threatened to overtake him. Armi wasn’t good at this, obviously. It was sloppy and lipstick was getting everywhere, but Kylo didn’t care. It felt amazing on his neglected dick, and the deep purple smudged on Kylo’s cock and Armi’s face only brought him closer to the edge.

Kylo only noticed Bee resumed fucking Armi when Armi started moaning with her thrusts. He could feel the vibrations on his cock, and Kylo’s head fell back. He was panting, wanting relief. Bee managed to tie him down in a way so he couldn’t thrust into Armi’s mouth. He just sat, squirming, feeling the edge getting closer and closer.

Bee’s praises blended together in Kylo’s ears. She mostly talked to Armi, but Kylo thought he heard his name cooed a few times. He felt overwhelmed in his lust. It was a haze that filled his head and consumed him. It took over all of his senses.

And then, Kylo felt Armi jerk with a hard thrust, and suddenly there was a deep moan on his cock. Kylo came, hard, his whole body tensing and shuddering in his restraints. He let out a deep groan, riding out his orgasm, barely registering that Armi had fallen limp in his lap.

When he regained his senses, he found a spent Hux half resting on his lap, half on the floor. Phasma had taken off the strapon, and was now holding Armi.

“Bee…” Armi said, his voice a little hoarse.

She gave him a kiss on the temple. “You did so well. You look so adorable bent over and fucked.” She kissed him again. “I’ll take care of you soon, I promise. But there’s something I need to do first.” Her ice blue eyes looked up at Kylo. He felt a strange combination of fear and arousal.

Bee untied him and moved herself and Armi to the bed. She held Armi to her chest, and spread her long, muscular legs wide. “Use your mouth.” She commanded, gently petting the dazed Armitage.

Kylo only hesitated long enough for her to give him another icy glare, and then he was on the bed, licking and sucking.

Bee had gotten wet while he and Armitage were obeying her. Wet enough to practically drip onto the sheets. Kylo hummed against her, loving how she tasted. The idea that he and Hux could make her this wet without touching her was thrilling.

Kylo licked her through her squirms, a hand tugging hair, and eventually her soft cries and her back arching off the bed. Kylo licked his lips when he sat back up. Seeing both of them spent was a dream Kylo never thought he could experience.

~

Bee was sweeter than he could have imagined. She said she didn’t love Hux, but she treated him with the upmost care. After they all came down from their highs, she went and cleaned them all up. She made sure Hux was comfortable, that all of the lipstick was gone from Ren’s cock. Phasma helped Hux dress in pajamas, and placed him in between herself and Ren.

She curled around Hux and pet Kylo’s hair until she fell asleep. Hux was already sleeping soundly. Ren turned off the light with the Force, and let his eyes slip closed. For once, he found sleep came easily to him. His mind wasn’t in turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never claimed to have an upload schedule, but the reason this one took so long was how long this sucker was.
> 
> Next one should be shorter.


	4. A Spark to Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries to convince the First Order that he's dating Phasma and Hux.

When Ren opened his eyes, he was greeted with an unruly mop of orange hair near his face. He had to take a second to remember his surroundings. The room was softly lit, as if the lights were emulating a rainy morning. There was a light hum from all the machines around them. Any other morning, he would let the hum lull him back to sleep, but this time he watched the other man in the bed fidget awake.

Blue eyes greeted him. “Hmm… hello, Ren.”

“Sleep well?”

“I slept, that’s the important thing.”

Hux rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Ren watched as he stretched, and then grabbed his holopad.

“Uh, where’s Bee?” Ren asked.

Hux didn’t look from his holopad when he spoke. “Phasma starts work at 0530. She likes to start and end her shift with doing some rounds.”

“Oh.” Ren nodded, not really understanding what was happening to him. “So, uh, what happens now?”

Hux shrugged. “Hell if I know. We somehow have to make everyone think we’re all dating. I have to go to four meetings today, and there are some other generals coming on base and I need to have dinner with them.”

Ren sat up, the sheet covering his lap. His hair was wild, and he had a light dusting of stubble on his face. “How do we convince-?”

“I don’t know.” Hux snapped back. “Figure something out. Now, if you’ll go back to your room, I need to get ready for work.” Hux stood up and marched off to the refresher, not saying another word. Ren sat there for a second, hoping that this was some big joke, that the three of them would start acting like what he thought people dating would act like. But no. He heard the sound of the shower. Ren sighed and collected his clothes.

~

All Ren heard was the buzz of the engines that kept the base warm and functional on the desolate frozen planet. The white noise fell on Ren’s ears as silence, his mind clearing and the Force’s power surrounding him. He let it overwhelm him, his senses numbing and heightening at the same time.

He lost himself in the Force. His meditation would bring him closer to the Dark, show him the path that the Supreme Leader had told him to follow.

Still, he had trouble. He couldn’t shake the Light that whispered in his ear. He felt it while he meditated; it was a gentle brush against his skin that kept him from fully immersing himself in the Dark. It called to him, and he had to resist.

Ren felt the Force surround him, as it always did when he meditated. He felt it clear his mind, tickle his skin, make his hair stand on end. He smiled as his eyes drifted closed. He was on the path of the Dark.

Then it hit him. The whisper in his ear was a shout. The breeze was a gust. The Light called to him. It took him by surprise, his shock at it all made him let his guard down. He let the Light in his mind, take over his meditation.

He imagined Hux sitting, reading. He looked peaceful. Next to him, Phasma giggled, lounging in comfortable clothing. They both looked so happy to see Ren. So happy, and so loving.

Ren forced himself out of his meditation. His eyes were wide, and he gasped for air. He felt the Force leave, like it ran away from him.

Ren hoped that the Supreme Leader didn’t feel that.

~

“That computer was used to help power the heating.” Hux stomped to Ren. His face was tight, in a snarl. Ren thought for a split second how his face looked so different from the night before, but he quickly removed the thought from his mind. Instead, he thought about how he last left the heating computer, completely slashed up and sparks flying out of the cuts he left.

“I am aware.” He replied.

Hux’s face turned into an ugly frown. “You—You’re aware?! Then why did you decide to _slash it to bits?!_ ”

Ren swallowed, but didn’t reply.

“I can’t believe this.” Hux fumed. “I let you on my greatest weapon, and you decide to destroy it.”

Ren was glad his mask hid his face. He felt anxiety bubble in him. Could he really admit why he lashed out? Why was his boyfriend yelling at him? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. None of this was how anything was supposed to work.

“Now I have to spend valuable troops fixing it instead of keeping them on their normal duties!” Hux snarled.

“Maybe a clone army would be more efficient?” Ren replied, his thoughts still on his situation.

“C-Clone?!” Hux looked horrified at the thought. “My father did not get ri-”

Ren didn’t care about the answer. He grabbed Hux by the arm and dragged him to a little offshoot of a hallway. He ignored Hux’s loud protests, that being said, he was thankful that no one was around to hear the general. Ren took his helmet off once they were alone in the cramped space, and held Hux in a hug.

“… I’m not sure if I can explain.” He said. He rested his forehead on Hux’s, this somehow feeling more intimate than seeing each other naked. While Ren’s face was genuine and a bit lost, Hux’s face held only distain and confusion, although the orange haired man didn’t try and get away.

“What are you doing, Ren?”

“I felt it. So strongly.” He continued. “The Light called to me. Stole me away from the path the Supreme Leader laid out for me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I felt the Light side of the Force,” Ren clarified, more than a little anger in his tone. “Stronger than I had in years. I felt it, and I had to fight it, and I lost.”

“…Lost?” Hux whispered.

“It gave me a vision.”

“Of what?”

Ren tried to answer, but he felt the words stick in his throat. He couldn’t explain what he saw. Not so soon. All he could do was shake his head and look distraught.

Hux paused, looking concerned for a fleeting moment, but he quickly changed into his usual, cold demeanor. He pulled away, leaving Ren feeling alone. “Well, you’ll have to sort that out, then. If you will be so kind, I have business to attend to.”

“Of course, General.” Ren replied.

“Oh and, you’ve been invited to dinner tonight. Stars only know why. But the other generals would appreciate meeting the Supreme Leader’s apprentice.”

Ren watched Hux leave, somehow even more apprehensive.

~

Ren didn’t wear anything fancy to dinner. He wore what he always wore: his Knight’s attire. Granted, his robes were pretty tattered, and beaten, and getting threadbare in some places, but that didn’t bother Ren. If he was going to be seen, he was going to wear what he always wore. He even wore his helmet this time, only wanting to take it off to eat.

So, when he went to Hux’s room before the dinner, he didn’t care that Hux was in his finest uniform. The man looked good in it, but that wouldn’t convince Ren to put on anything nicer.

“Kriff, Ren. Do you even own other clothes? And how do you plan on eating with that thing on your head?” Hux rolled his eyes and grabbed his comm.

“Shall we get going?” Ren asked, the mask distorting his voice. He stood, towering over Hux, although Hux almost rivaled him in size with the greatcoat. Almost.

Hux lead the way, marching out of his room. “I have to pick up Phasma, first.” Hux casually replied. He adjusted his gloves.

“Was she invited? I thought this was a Generals’ meeting.”

“Yes, it is, but she’s dating me. All of the partners of the generals will be there.”

“Is that why you invited me, General?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ren.” Hux said, a snarl growing on his face. He pushed the button by Phasma’s door. “I wouldn’t invite you.” Ren didn’t reply, but a smile did form under his mask.

Phasma stepped out of her room, and Ren was astounded. She was dressed in a flowing silver dress, and her usual black cape. Ren immediately noticed how stunning she looked (stars above, was that the lipstick she put on Hux the other night?), and then he felt a little underdressed. He was struck by the image that enthralled the First Order. The prim and powerful General and the stunning and terrifying Captain. They belonged together. Ren was beginning to see it. It was only logical that they were together, even if it was just for show. Ren just wondered how he was going to fit into this picture.

“Hello Hux. Looking lovely, as always.” Phasma turned her head to Ren. “Oh. Hi. You were invited? How are you going to eat with your helmet?”

“Let’s just get going.” Hux snarled. He took Phasma’s arm and dragged her along, expecting Ren to follow.

When they arrived at the hall where dinner was being served, Ren wanted to retreat. Dozens of men and women, all celebrating the near completion of Starkiller, all dressed to the nines. Ren wanted to get away. It was all so frivolous. And he wasn’t good at small talk. He wanted to hide behind Phasma and not face anyone.

He ended up only talking to a few other generals, and the conversations were short. Mostly complimenting the Supreme Leader. Some asking about the Knights of Ren.

Ren found mercy when dinner was served. Everyone took their seats, leaving Ren alone, at least. Before he could sit down, he took off his helmet. Some people stared, as if they expected his face to be horribly disfigured. Maybe burnt, like his grandfather’s. He put his hood up, and Phasma walked up to his ear.

“This is our chance,” she whispered. “Sit next to me.”

The Knight blinked. He had almost forgotten he had to trick the entire First Order. He obeyed her wishes, and sat next to her. Hux sat on the other side of her, at the head of the long table. Ren couldn’t help but notice how a few people leaned to whisper at each other just at that.

Ren sighed. It was going to be a long dinner. He thought the First Order had more tact than this. The slightest movements earned him curious stares. He expected this kind of low-level gossip in the Resistance, not the creation of the Supreme Leader. It was embarrassing. Murmurs filled the air under the main talk of Starkiller. Ren tried to contain his snarl.

His patience for the small gasps and whispers wore thin when dessert arrived. He barely ate his meal, not able to fixate himself on anything but the stares he and Phasma and Hux were receiving. He only was able to see something else when Phasma spoke.

“Oh! It looks wonderful.” A dish of cream and exotic berries was placed before her. Hux nodded in agreement when his dish was placed on the table.

“You certainly have quite the food on this base.” A general commented. Her husband happily agreed, already digging into his food.

Ren noticed a smirk forming on Phasma’s face. “Only the best, isn’t that right, my love?” She said. She delicately picked up a berry, and held it in front of Hux’s lips.

Almost on cue, Hux looked at her and took the fruit in his mouth. Ren say some of the dinner party shift, at the public display or the power between the two, Ren couldn’t know. The gesture wasn’t subtle, at least compared to the small nudges and glances during the meal, but it got the point across.

Ren was about to brush the whole thing off, forget this dinner ever happened, when he found there was a berry in front of his mouth. His eyes flicked over to Phasma, who was holding it in front of him.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” She asked.

The room was deathly silent. Everyone stared in anticipation of what Ren was going to do next. He himself didn’t know what to do. He wanted to leave, that’s what he wanted to do. But he wasn’t in the position to yet, not without letting the party be absolutely sure that he helped warm Phasma’s and Hux’s bed.

And kriff being subtle about it. He sat through three courses of being subtle. He was done.

Ren ate the berry, but before Phasma could take her hand back, he grabbed it. He dipped two of her fingers in the cream, and brought it to his mouth. Ren licked off the cream, gently sucking her fingers. Never once did he break eye contact with her. To Phasma’s credit, she hid her complete surprise. Her lovely lips did hang open, however. Even Hux’s eyes were wide. Ren felt a sense of accomplishment.

“I think I prefer the cream, my dear.” He said once he returned Phasma’s hand to her. He stood up and placed his helmet on his head, and left the room with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got no excuse for this one other than I couldn't get the words out. Sorry about that.


	5. You'll Never Live This Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kylo's little stunt

Phasma had to admit; there was something incredibly arousing about Ren doing that to her last night.

The captain watched her troops do melee combat practice, examining every little movement and mistake. She stood perfectly still, only her mind working. She needed her soldiers to be perfect in order to win. Their reflexes had to be as fast as their trigger fingers. Their fighting as aggressive as the First Order.

Unfortunately, perfection wasn’t something easily obtainable, even if they were trained from birth. It was something Phasma had to live with and punish accordingly. Phasma rolled her eyes when FN-2003 came up and proved her thoughts. Imperfection did not breed good soldiers. It was only a matter of time before FN-2003 got himself killed with his incompetence.

So it made her wonder why she chose two very incompetent men to raise her to the power she desired. Ren wasn’t supposed to do that. She was the one to make a show and plant the seed of suspicion in the minds of the First Order. Instead, he threw any suspision out the window and might as well have just sent a direct holo to everyone. He had no subtly, no tact. Not that Hux was any better. He sat frozen the rest of the night, unable to respond to what just happened. Leave it up to Phasma to clean up after the two.

Phasma was ripped out of her thoughts when training ended, leaving FN-2003 on the ground. FN-2187 helped him up, and Phasma rolled her eyes again.

The closest thing to perfection Phasma had was FN-2187. He was loyal, competent, smart, and excelled in everything he did. Phasma saw herself in him. An outsider in his squad, but on the path toward glory. When he proved himself in battle, every captain and general in the First Order would remember his identification. And when he continued to fight, he might even rise through the ranks. Become a captain like she was. Maybe even earn a name.

Which made it such a pity he wasn’t perfection. His tendency toward empathy would ensure he would be stuck on Starkiller Base for the rest of his life cleaning up after the captains and generals, not sitting among them. There wasn’t room for kindness, and no matter how many times she told him, it never seemed to stick.

“FN-2187,” She said, calling him over as everyone was leaving.

“Sir?” He said, walking toward her, the picture of almost perfection.

“I’ve told you about FN-2003 before,” she said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice. “If he can’t hold his own, it is better that he does not become a burden to the First Order.”

“Yes, Captain,” he responded as mechanically as ever. Phasma sighed, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time she would scold him for something like this.

“FN-2187, you are exemplary in what you do. You’ve gained the notice of more than one superior,” she informed him. “If you want to keep this up, you must become perfect. Perfection is the only way to continue on the path you’ve set up for yourself.”

He nodded. “I understand, Captain.”

Phasma knew he understood. It was if he processed it. “You’re dismissed.” She watched him run off with his squad, wondering where she went wrong with him.

A brief thought crossed her mind, one that she immediately pushed down. Did she… _like_ imperfection? After all, her two boyfriends were far from perfect. By all means, she should hate them. One had a stick up his ass and father issues, and the other was erratic and had… father issues. Was this a theme? She was taught to be perfect, yet the two that would help her most were the exact opposite of her. But, despite their flaws, she liked them. She liked how unpredictable Ren was, and how cool and collected Hux was. Was that why she took to FN-2187 so well? She liked imperfection?

No. Absolutely not. FN-2187’s imperfection would spell doom for her if she couldn’t fix it.

~

“I congratulate you, General.” Snoke’s voice was low, calming in an unsettling way. Hux looked up at the hologram of his superior, never once looking at the Knight next to him.

They had frequent meetings. Snoke often had new demands for Hux, or kept Hux informed of what other Generals needed to do. In the more recent meetings, Ren joined them, standing still and not speaking.

Hux gave a polite bow and kept his jaw tight. “Thank you, Supreme Leader. It was with your help that Starkiller could be completed so quickly.”

“Go oversee the rest of the completion,” the imposing figure said, waving a hand to show he wanted Hux to leave.

Hux did as he was told, relieved that he could be out of the presence of the Force users. He was about to march off to his station when he heard Snoke speak.

“I heard about your little stunt, Ren.”

Hux froze in place, standing just outside the door of the conference hall they used to call their Leader. His heart stopped at the thought. The Supreme Leader knew? This could be horrific for everyone involved. He let his tight face go slack in surprise, breathing out of his mouth to try and get some air in his lungs. He leaned in to listen to the conversation, worried about what would come of it.

“Supreme Leader, I--”

“Kylo Ren!” Snoke roared. His voice was menacing enough to scare even the hardest of hearts. “I did not send you to Starkiller to find a wife.”

“They-- she means nothing to me!” Ren pleaded, sounding very much like he was lying. “This is for power, Supreme Leader. So I can have footing in the First Order.”

“They? Is someone else involved?” Hux could see the curl of Snoke’s lip. He didn’t know if he could hear the answer to that question. His heart had started pounding in his ears, as loud as an engine. He felt like he needed to run, even though he couldn’t find it in himself to move away.

“…General Hux.” Ren admitted. “Hux is for footing in the First Order, Phasma is for footing with the stormtroopers.”

“Leave the First Order to the General.” Snoke said. “You are a Knight of Ren. You shouldn’t be getting caught up in fantasies and pleasure. You are devoted to the Dark, nothing else. Your life is not yours, it belongs to the cause.”

“…Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Hux finally found his legs and ran as soon as he heard Ren walking. He fled to an empty meeting room, horrified at what he heard. Sure, he wasn’t friends with Ren, but he didn’t think of Ren as a slave to the Dark Side. The Knight was reckless, a fact that drove Hux insane, but that was a choice that Ren made. As a sentient being.

And, as much as Hux didn’t want to admit it, Ren had a point. The upper crust of the First Order and the worlds they controlled lived on gossip more than they needed water. Ren would be better accepted if he were seen with two at the top already. It was how Phasma gained power, and how Hux gained more control. How did Snoke not see that this arrangement would work?

Hux left the meeting room when he was sure Ren had passed. He bit a piece of skin by his thumbnail, mind lost in what he just witnessed.

~

“I think we need to do something for Ren.”

“Armitage, are you feeling well?”

“Yes. Now listen to me. I think we need to thank him for that stunt yesterday.”

“You must be sick. The Armitage I know wouldn’t be praising that.”

“Bee, I think we underestimated what he did. He established his power in 2 minutes without leaving room for doubt. It took us eight months to do the same.”

“… Maybe you have a point.”

“We need to do something for him.”

“Leave that to me.”

~

Ren felt exhausted. He shouldn’t have done what he did. It only came back to haunt him. He was getting looks from all the personal on base, he couldn’t focus on the Force, and his Master scolded him for it. It was a disaster. He couldn’t motivate himself to drag his body out of bed and to Hux’s room.

Only his eyes flicked up when someone turned on his bedroom lights. Out of all people, he didn’t expect it to be Phasma and Hux. Hux seemed to be looking around with a sneer on his face, but Phasma had her eyes trained on him.

“Who let you in?”

“I have manual overrides.” Phasma said. She walked over to his bed, slipping under the blankets and holding him close. Ren didn’t protest, loving the feeling of someone really being there for him. He almost didn’t believe it, that a tangible person would want to hold him.

Even Hux’s face softened at the sight. Ren watched in awe as Hux kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed, holding Ren from the other side. “You didn’t come tonight. We were worried.”

Ren forced his eyes closed, trying not to let any tears fall down his cheeks. “I don’t think this is a good idea. Any of this.”

Phasma tilted his chin up, waiting until he found the courage to open his eyes. They glistened with tears, rimmed in red. “Why is that? Do I not look perfect at your side?”

“It’s not that,” Ren said. “The Supreme Leader said the Knights of Ren-”

“The Supreme Leader isn’t the one that needs convincing,” Hux interjected. His voice was harsher than Phasma’s but not as horrifying as Snoke’s, by a long shot. He gently flipped Ren over, so they could look at each other. “Snoke knows your power, the systems don’t.”

Ren searched Hux’s face. It was in its usual curl of disgust, but nothing in his voice indicated that he was lying. Hux was just as stoic as he normally was. In his fantasy, Ren could pretend that Hux genuinely cared about him, that his words weren’t just for Ren’s power. He could pretend that Phasma came in because she wanted to make Ren happy, not just take his status. But he also knew how that wasn’t reality.

Ren tried to curl in on himself, but Phasma stopped him. “Let us take care of you.” She whispered in his ear. She curled around his back, her callused hand going to the front of his rough pants. His moan betrayed him, and Hux took the opportunity to pet his hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Ren said. His emotions told him enjoy the company, but he couldn’t get rid of the voice telling him how wrong it was.

“Kylo,” Phasma’s voice was soft. “The galaxy is against us. Who do we have to trust?” She slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants, rubbing at his hardening cock. Hux began kissing him, messy and deep.

“We only have ourselves. We have to look out for each other, because no one else will.” She began to stroke him, pushing down the waistband of his pants in the process. His moans were lost in Hux’s mouth, and Ren tried to process everything he heard and felt.

He knew he was supposed to be alone, but it just felt so nice to have two other people with him. They did all look out for each other. It was a weight off his shoulders to not be responsible for everything. And being surrounded with warmth wasn’t horrible either.

His hips gently thrust into Phasma’s hand, but he was content to let her take control. Hux didn’t stop kissing him, and the tension built in him. He couldn’t tell if his emotions made him more sensitive, but he came surprisingly fast. He arched his back and shivered, shooting white ropes of cum between him and Hux.

His eyelids felt heavy, and the comforting cuddles from Phasma and Hux didn’t help. He closed his eyes, spent from it all. He let himself get lost between the warmth of their bodies. As he drifted to sleep, he missed the concerned looks Phasma and Hux gave each other.

~

“General. A new report came in,” The young cadet stood to attention, holopad in hand. “From our spy across the lines.”

“Which spy?”

“Il Nuz, General. She has new intelligence that she believes you will want to know.”

Leia leaned back in her chair, thinking. Il Nuz had worked her way up to being a handmaiden to a General in the First Order. Everything her mistress told her, she relayed to the Resistance. It was risky, and she knew her life was in danger every day. But she was the best source Leia had. Her information was invaluable.

“What is it?” Leia took the holopad, scrolling through the long message.

The cadet began to summarize. “The superweapon is almost complete. It should be done within the month. Also… ah…”

Leia held up her hand, silencing the cadet. She knew what the cadet was trying to say. At the end of the report was news Leia didn’t know she didn’t want to hear. Kylo Ren entered in a relationship with a Captain and a General of the First Order. If she understood this correctly, then he would be immensely powerful. More powerful than she knew he already was.

“I’m not sure why that was included her report,” the cadet commented, “I don’t see why the gossip of the First Order concerns us.”

“Any information is good information.” Leia mused. If the weapon was almost done, and her son had influence on the man who would use it, then the Resistance needed to act fast. She picked up another holopad, containing a report from earlier.

“Did you hear about the report from earlier today?” She asked.

“… General?”

“We might have a lead to the whereabouts of Lor San Tekka. And if what Il said is true, then we have to act now.”

“Yes, General.”

“Bring me Poe Dameron.”


	6. As Long as There's a Light, My Shadow's Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren finds himself among the Force, and Phasma and Hux help him.

Ren blinked awake. He couldn’t be sure what time it was, but knew it was morning. Someone shifted beside him, while another stay tucked against him.

He flipped over, careful not to disturb the other two. Hux stirred, but didn’t wake up. Ren surpressed a smile when he felt Armi curl around him again. The warmth felt nice on his skin.

Phasma, on the other hand, was sitting up in bed. She had a holopad in her hands, and seemed pretty content to sit in bed and read. Ren looked up at her tall form, admiring her skin glowing in the soft light of the room. She was truly powerful, a steady rock he could lean on. And Ren loved her for it.

He reached out a hand under his sheets and rest it on her muscular thigh. Her skin was soft under his palm. He wondered how she felt so soft, even though she wore that armor all day.

“Good morning,” Phasma said, looking down from her holopad.

Ren mumbled a hello, not focusing on her face. He kept his focus on her leg. He didn’t know what to believe now. He still felt conflicted from last night, but at least he was calm now.

He felt her hand in his hair, callused from her work, but her movements were soft. His eyes drifted closed, and he leaned into her touch. He didn’t know he could be so calm after waking up. He had never woken up so calm in his life.

“Shouldn’t you be on patrol?” He asked.

“Yes,” she answered quietly, as if not to disturb Hux, “But I felt like this is more important, today.”

Ren opened his eyes and looked up. “What is?”

Phasma shifted and pulled Ren’s head in her lap, so he could easily see her work. She held the holopad where he could see it. “Assigning new duties. We change things around so the troopers are better kept in line. If they get comfortable, they get complacent.”

Ren nodded in understanding; his eyes focused on the vast numbers and rows upon rows of information. He would never know how she had the ability to memorize everyone she was in command of. He could barely remember his training with the Supreme Leader.

The Knight pointed at a group of troopers. “Why are these marked off?”

Phasma sighed, and Ren looked up at her curiously. “These four are almost ready to finish training, but one of them…” She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to organize her feelings. “He’s very promising, but he is too… soft.”

“What’s his nickname?” Ren asked.

“Doesn’t have one,” Phasma said plainly. She let out a huff of laughter. “A bit like me, really. His nickname is just Eight-Seven.” Her smile fell, and her tone became sarcastic. Ren looked up concerned. “Which is better than just the letter ‘B’.”

Ren sat up, upset at her tone. He reached out his fingers ghosting over her jaw. Their eyes locked together, unable to look away from each other. “I think Bee is a lovely name.” He said, a genuine warmth growing in his chest.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not! I like names that start with ‘B’.”

Phasma narrowed her eyes at him. “So what if I wanted to change my name to something else?”

“If it started with a ‘B’, then I would like it.”

“I fought a girl named Brienne, once. What if I stole her name?”

Kylo considered her for a second. “I like it, but I think Bee is more original.”

Phasma closed her eyes and shook her head, disbelieving. “So tell me, what must the Master of the Knights of Ren do today?”

“Meditation. Finding the Dark Side of the Force.” Ren settled against her, letting her hold him. Their bare skin touching, their bodies pressed against each other. It kept them warm, even on the ice planet.

She looked down and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were already one with the Dark Side.”

Kylo shook his head. “It’s not like that. It’s… a path I must follow. And sometimes I stray from the path.”

“Does this ‘path’ have an end?”

Kylo blinked and looked away from her face. Snoke had told him many, many times that yes, it had an end. But it was nearly 15 years and he still was not at the level that his grandfather achieved. Sometimes, he got thoughts in his head. Ones that questioned if Snoke was telling him the truth. His uncle always said that balance needed constant attention. What if the Dark Side was the same?

He breathed heavy for a moment. “… I… I don’t know.” His voice was low, as if Snoke could hear him.

He was pulled up by Phasma, so they were looking eye to eye. The air seemed thick with their silence. Kylo only heard his heartbeat, but, for some reason, he felt it was in sync with Phasma’s and even Hux’s. She examined his face for a long moment, and Kylo wondered if she felt the same as he did. “…I hope you find the end.” She said.

Something exploded inside of Kylo. He melted against Phasma, holding on to her, like she would hold him up forever. Be his support. He didn’t care if she didn’t love him. Or even if Hux didn’t love him. If he pretended they did, that was enough for him.

~

The Dark felt like a lake. Ren was floating in it, the water licking his body. Most of the time, the water felt like his own skin’s temperature. When he felt closer to the Dark, though, it felt like a wave of cold water rushing over his bare skin.

When he first started training, he didn’t like the feeling. But Snoke taught him the right path. He taught him how to enjoy the feeling. Ren’s body shivered and wanted to recoil, but he learned to tolerate him. He never could enjoy it, as Snoke instructed him to, but he learned how to accept it as a good thing. He was getting closer to the Dark.

Soon the whole lake would be cold.

Soon.

Ren tried to focus. He needed to get closer to the Dark, not to upset his Master. He let his mind wander, empty, waiting patiently for the stab of cold to wash over him.

His mind wandered to this morning, when Phasma comforted him. She held him until he calmed down. Eventually, Hux woke up and did the same. Their light touches and calming rhythm of their breathing. There was the juxtaposition of Phasma’s soft skin and the rough feeling of Hux’s stubble that kept him grounded.

The water around him started to feel… different. He thought about Hux’s stern face turning soft, Phasma’s powerful voice turning sweet, and how they did it just between the three of them. It was their secret. The water around him started feeling warm.

It was a comforting feeling. He only felt this one or two times before. Was it on Yavin IV? He could barely remember. Dameron showed him some hot springs on Yavin IV, and they floated in the hot water to soothe their sore muscles after a long flight. Ren felt much the same now, his body relaxing in the warmth of the water. It wasn’t just a wave, either. The whole lake was turning warm.

Amidst his thoughts, dreaming of Phasma and Hux and reminiscing about simpler days on Yavin IV, he heard a whisper. It was distant, but he still heard the words.

_My son, please, come back. You aren’t like Vader. You are a child of the Light._

Ren took a gasp of air. The warmth, it was the Light. The light was washing over him. The water turned warmer, almost hot. He tried not to panic, to try and return to the Dark, where he belonged. But before the water cooled, he felt a chain wrap around his waist.

He tried to fight it, but the chain kept pulling him down. Soon he was under the warm water, now turning cold.

_Do you believe their lies?_

Ren struggled for the surface, the water now like ice on his skin.

_Do you really think your family still loves you?_

He tried to swim, but the chain was too strong. It threatened to knock the wind out of him.

_You belong here, in the Dark_.

The chain tightened more, and he felt his breath leave him. He was just about to gasp in water, when he opened his eyes.

~

Phasma had called Hux to observe some training. Since she technically was a lower status than him, she had to report to him and give him updates on her work.

There was some report on something Hux didn’t care about. His place was at Starkiller, not off doing the Knights’ bidding. But there was some lead, or something, so he might have to take the Finalizer and take care of it. Hux didn’t really care, but Phasma was putting new troopers on the mission. Hux should at least see that they are fit to serve.

He kept a brisk pace down the hall to the training room she and her troopers were at. He knew the floor plans of Starkiller by heart. He drafted the super weapon, of course he would know. But… he hadn’t been to the training rooms in a long time. He had a moment of confusion that caused him to take the wrong turn.

He opened the door to what he thought was going to be Phasma and her troopers, sparring and showing off their skills. Instead, he saw Ren writhing on the ground, gasping for air.

Hux dropped his holopad and ran toward the Knight. He dropped to his knees. Didn’t Ren say he was going to meditate? How was this meditation?

Hux tried to steady Ren’s abdomen, so the man could breathe. In a second, Ren’s eyes opened. They were red with tears, and water dripped down Ren’s face. The man was sweating and panting for air.

The General had no idea what was happening. He didn’t understand the Force, but he knew this wasn’t right. The Dark wasn’t this volatile, if Darth Vader was any indication. The man the legends called ‘Anakin Skywalker’ was unpredictable while he was the Light, but was cold and calculating when he went to the Dark. Hux just assumed that’s how everyone in the Dark was supposed to act. The Supreme Leader certainly was cold and emotionless.

“Armi… Armi…” Ren’s voice was broken. He weakly reached out to grab at Hux, seemingly desperate for some kind of contact. The General’s jaw was slack, unsure as to what to do. Ren was a mess, tear stained and shaking. He had never seen Ren so broken. The proud Master of the Knights of Ren, reduced to tears like a child. Hux hated it.

“I’m here, Kylo. I’m here.” He comforted. He pulled Ren into a hug, which Ren reciprocated in earnest. The General couldn’t believe what was happening. What had done this to Ren?

Hux looked around the room trying to find other evidence as to what happened, but he found none. He could feel something, though. Something was very, very wrong with Ren.

He had to tell Phasma. She would know what to do. They would be able to protect Ren together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO I'M ALIVE
> 
> There was absolutely supposed to be smut in this, but it turned into angst. I'll make sure there is smut in the next one, I promise!
> 
> BTW, I'm on Tumblr! @lancelotmylove <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the single most self indulgent thing I've ever written


End file.
